Spiraling Out Of Control
by relentless disaster
Summary: Addison O'Reilly has never met anyone, never had any friends.One day she accidentally meets Jacob Black.Can Jake lover her despite her mental disorder?Can Addy love him despite his furry side? Two questions, one answer-Yes. Not compliant with BD
1. Introduction

I've lived in Port Angeles, WA my entire life. It's my home, and I wouldn't choose anywhere else to live. Although I've lived here for 16 years, I've never actually left my city. I have never been to Tacoma, Forks, Seattle, La Push, or any other part of the state. I had never even had the desire to go anywhere. My parents had wanted to protect me from the outside world, seeing as most people would never be able to handle the symptoms that came with Bipolar Disorder. After the death of my Father when I was seven, my Mother and I chose to continue a life of solitude. She works from home as a Translator and Online Tutor. I have a Tutor who comes and home-schools me four of the seven days in the week. My Mother likes for me to do more than school work, so having a three-day weekend makes it easier for me to have the time for other hobbies. Although, those other hobbies don't involve much and I would have enough time for them either way.

Being a Friday, I'm expecting my Mom to come up to my room and let me know if we are going to the India Oven tonight. It's one of our favorite restaurants. Every Friday we go out to dinner at about six o'clock. It's been traditional since I was four years old. I was very energized and wanted badly to get out of the house so I decided I'd go and ask her. I grabbed a pair of tight, skinny green pants and a black t-shirt that said 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' and threw the outfit on. Quickly shutting off the TV, I ran down the attic stairs and turned quickly into the hallway leading to the master bedroom. My Mother was sitting at her desk like usual. It was only about 5:40 so I knew she was about to enter her time into the little box for her work. That's how her pay is determined. I still don't really get it. My Mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I'm not just saying that because she's my Mother. Her long, ebony hair flowed softly in waves down to her mid back. She was blessed with ivory white, perfectly clear skin. As she turned towards me she smiled and her grey eyes held a tender look. I look a lot like my Mom except for the eyes. Mine were a whitish blue with specks of gold—my Fathers eyes. "Hello dear, ready to go out?" She knew me too well. I didn't even have to nod before she turned her computer screen off. My Mother loves her work, but she loves getting out of the house almost as much as I do. "Addison, what do you say we pack a picnic basket up and go down to First Beach?" My Mother asked me. By the way she asked, I could guess that this was a place I'd never been before so I looked at her curiously and said: "Mom, where is First Beach?"

It was about a 20 minute drive from Port Angeles to La Push. My mood had gotten a little more somber since finding out we'd be leaving our city to come onto this reservation. But, I was in complete awe of the scenery around me. There were forests all around, no houses in sight. Mom had said that La Push was a small Indian Reservation so only members of the Quileute tribe lived here. I envied them, simply for the land that they lived on. I knew the place from stories my Father used to tell me. It had been one of his favorite places to go with my Mother before I was born. I knew all of the old folk legends that originated from this tribe. It was nice to go somewhere my Father loved. Suddenly there was a break in the trees leading us onto a rocky road. I could smell the water even though the window was closed. I knew that we would be there any minute. As we pulled onto the sandy beach, I stared out over the sea and into the sunset. The sun was about ¾ of the way down already. Mom parked the car and I quickly stepped out. I've never been to a beach before and it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. I could see why Dad liked it here so much.

We walked a ways down close to the shoreline and set up our little blanket. The beach was empty except for us. That made it all the more breathtaking. I quickly pulled out the food and drinks while Mom grabbed our Styrofoam plates and cups. "Isn't it beautiful?" Mom asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'd like to come down here more often I think. I understand now why Dad liked it so much." This could be one of my new hobbies I had decided. It felt right to be here, it felt like I was closer to my Dad. Mom had a sad smile on her face as we continued our meal in silence.

As we were finishing our sandwiches, I peeked over to the forest. Tonight was a low night for me, and I hadn't been very hungry. I wanted to relax more than anything. Going into the forest seemed like an interesting idea. The sun had set and the moon gave it an eerie glow. "Mom, can I go for a short walk in the woods? I promise not to get lost." I asked her softly so as not to disturb the night around us. "I suppose, but please be careful." She knew I had a good sense of direction. I stood up and dusted off my pant legs before walking into the darkness.

The forest got even darker as I walked into it. I had strong eyes though, so I could see through the blackness. It was peaceful being in such darkness, hearing the waves from the ocean crash behind me on the shore. I continued to walk forward on an unseen path. My path opened into a small field with two trees in the middle. One was broken and had fallen half over. I walked to the tree and carefully sat down. It wasn't more than a few miles from the beach so I could still hear the gentle waves in the background. I heard a soft noise to my left and quickly looked over. Nothing but the trees. 'Come on Addy, get a hold of yourself. Nothing is in here but you and some wild animals.' I scolded to myself. I stood carefully, peeking around me once more before starting my walk back to the beach. I wanted to be near my Mom, I could feel my anxiety level increasing. She would worry if I stayed out here too long anyways. Plus, we should be heading for home soon. First Beach was my new favorite place, and it was the only thing was on my mind. I knew I'd be coming back here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jacob~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two years since Bella Swan became Bella Cullen. Two years since the entire family disappeared from Forks, WA. But, it had only been one year and five months that I'd been home. After the battle with Victoria, and with the knowledge of Bella getting married and being turned into one of them, I had run…run far away. I had run as a wolf all the way from La Push to Regina. That's straight across the country and up into Canada. Sam had finally found me after a few months and with his help, I came back home. When I arrived it was hard, I missed Bella and I wanted to track that demon family down. But I knew that she wouldn't be Bella anymore...and that I would just make things worse.

I was walking down through the forest near First Beach, remembering the past…lost in my head. My pack had accepted me back without judgment; they knew how hard it had been for me. 'Seeing as they could read my mind.' I thought sulkily to myself. I was still second in command. Even though the Cullen's had left, we still patrolled our lands every night. After all, we had an oath to protect it. I stopped quickly. There was a sweet scent in the air. Walking over to a break in the trees I saw a young girl sit down on a fallen tree. Before I could actually look at her, my foot hit a twig and she quickly looked to where I was hidden. Thinking quickly, I ducked down into the brush. I hoped she didn't see me. I don't feel like talking to a stranger right now. I looked back up again and caught sight of the moonlight directly settled on the girl. My heart stopped short, my breath hitched in my throat, and I felt an overwhelming sense of longing. 'No, this can't be happening!" I thought angrily to myself. She was beautiful, with long, dark ebony hair that held in thick waves down to her lower back. The moonlight made her skin look almost translucent and I was briefly reminded of the Cullens. Her nose was small and dainty, very cute. And her lips looked luscious and pink even from the side. She had a slight dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. There was no doubt in my mind that this beautiful creature was my soulmate. But, she looked young. While admiring the girl she suddenly stood and I ducked behind the tree, now trying to calm my racing heart. As she left the small clearing, I stripped out of my shorts and turned. All I could feel was anger, anger that I had been wrong in my love for Bella, anger in myself for letting this happen, and angry at this beautiful stranger for showing up in my life. I felt some happiness knowing that this girl would be mine, but it didn't even match up to the anger. As I turned and ran towards home, I heard Sam's thoughts coming to me and the rest of the pack. '_Jake has imprinted. Meet at my house tomorrow morning for a pack meeting.'_ My anger increased tenfold. Now, we would decide how I could find her again, get to know her, and show her that we were meant to be together. I really hate this kind of shit. Can't I ever just wallow in my self pity! No, of course not. Continue my fast pace, only one thought crossed my head: **This is the last thing I need!**


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: This chapter is to Kirstey for giving me my first review! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Also, India Oven and First Beach (which you know already) are both real places. Almost every place I use will be a real one in Port Angeles or La Push. Chapter starts is Addys POV! Anything you recognize is Mrs. Meyers, now enjoy the chapter =DD**

It had been three days since our visit to La Push. Three long days to say the least. Today I was going to do something I rarely did; I was going to ask Mom for the car. I was anxious to get back out to the beach, and Mom had been dealing with my frustration and sleep deprivation since we got home. I knew she would be happy to see me going out on my own; it was a rare occurrence indeed! As I got up, I decided I'd braid my hair. Sitting back down I started my work. Seeing as my hair is so long, it took me almost a half hour just to finish it. My energy level had skyrocketed and I could no longer sit still. Thank the gods I had managed to finish it! I hopped up and climbed down my ladder and walked towards the kitchen. My tutor had just left and I knew Mom would be making lunch. My appetite had yet to return so I wouldn't be eating today. Her back was towards me as she lounged in her favorite chair. "Mom, do you think I could borrow the car for a while?" I asked her. She turned towards me with a smile. "Yes, of course. Where will you be going?" Her eyes sparkled when she asked me this, probably already knowing the answer. "Down to the Beach." I replied with a small smile. Reaching over to her purse, she pulled out the keys to our Hummer and threw them at me. I caught them, barely though. I had no talent when it came to using my hands. I could, however, play soccer like a pro. "Be back my nine please Addison." She said as I grabbed my blazer and walked towards the door. "No later." I promised before walking outside.

The drive was even more peaceful than it had been Friday night. Being one in the afternoon made the forest even more vibrant because light was actually hitting it. Well, _some_ light. Seeing as it was already slightly cloudy. We were expecting rain again. Being fall, it seemed that we expected rain everyday. My mood didn't damper though, I was going back to my Fathers safe haven. Only a few days had passed but I had missed it since returning to Port Angeles. Being at the beach made me feel closer to Dad, even thought I had never actually been there with him. Lost in my thoughts, I barely registered parking the large car in the same place as before. Stepping out onto the sand, I let a sigh escape my lips. It wasn't too windy today, but the scent of the ocean was still strong. I looked up at the long, winding cliff and decided to walk the track up it. My adrenaline was pumping so I knew I could make it to the top. Mom had told me Dad used to cliff dive. I briefly wondered if this was one of the cliffs she was talking about. I could picture myself jumping off of it. 'Not today though.' I told myself, the water would be too cold.

It took me almost a full hour to reach the top of the cliff, and once I did, all my energy left me. Not the best time for ym sleep deprivation to catch up to me. I lay down and looked out over the ocean. Being up high made it look even more beautiful. The peaceful waves rocked down below me, and lulled me to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jacob~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already four thirty by the time we (the pack) left for the beach. Emily and Kim had decided that we should all go down there for the rest of the day, just to be out and together. Sam had wanted me to track down the mysterious girl in the woods, but I refused. I almost wish I hadn't refused, she had been invading my dreams since the night I saw her. Not only was I frustrating myself, the entire pack was getting a bit annoyed with my thoughts. Jared and Sam were the only ones keeping their cool about his straying thoughts. As we started got out of the car, Emily, Leah and Kim strode over to the waters edge and dipped their feet in. The rest of us started setting the wood for the fire. "You might be able to trace her scent back to her home." Sam said, looking at me calmly. I shook my head, "No, I won't stalk her." Jared grinned at this. "It's not stalking when you don't know someone, it's _investigating._" He said while attempting to look serious. I just grunted in response. Suddenly, a scent entered my nose: _her _scent. Looking down across the beach, I saw a figure stride waist deep into the water. It was the girl from my dreams, the girl from the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Addy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falling asleep on top of a cliff is definitely reckless behavior. I woke up a few hours later with a start. 'I can't believe I fell asleep!' I thought angrily to myself. I knew Mom wouldn't be worried because it was still light out, but it bothered me to fall asleep out in the open like that. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only after quarter to five. With a huff I stood and immediately began walking back down the cliff. I punched a tree as I passed it. It felt good to hit things when I was mad. Sometimes it calmed me down faster. It was quicker walking down the cliff than up, so it only took me about thirty minutes to reach the bottom. In the distance, closer to where most people parked their cars, I could see a large group of people. I hated crowds, and I especially hated walking through them. I decided I'd put it off for as long as possible, and turned towards the water. With a soft smile I strode waist deep into the cool sea. The water was slightly chilly, but very soothing to my fiery mood. I loved swimming. We have a pool in the backyard that I grew up using. Swimming was my favorite sport, and I was very good at it. Deciding it wasn't too bad in the water, I dived under-clothes and all.


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: Thank you Kirstey for another review, you're definitely helping to inspire me to continue my writing! =DD Sorry it's taking me long to write, I had the flu Anyways, on to Chapter three!!! I'm so excited haha. Characters you know belong to Stephenie… -sigh-I wish I could write like her. Still Addys POV**

Cold water is so refreshing. I know everyone likes it when it's warm, but when it's cold you have more of a reason to keep going. The cold wakes you up, gives you more energy. Being in the water…is so rewarding. Especially when you're swimming in water that contains fish. It's fun to watch them swim away. I breached the surface and took a breath of warm air. Looking around I saw that I was only a few meters from the shoreline, and the group by the cars had not dissipated at all. I honestly could care less though; water takes away the annoyance of having to venture past them for now. Continuing to kick my legs, I lead myself over to the waters closer to the cliff. The current is moving more this way, so I don't have to kick as much. 'Guess I took more out of myself than I realized.' I thought silently to myself. This wasn't the first time though, and certainly wouldn't be the last.

I had to have been in the water for at least an hour, as the sun was starting to set and the group had their bonfire going wild and strong. 'I'm going to have to walk past them.' Even in my thoughts I sounded agitated. The water was getting too cold to stay in…although some of the boys were still in it. My guess is that they're insane. Whatever though. I popped my head up as my feet touched the sand, and slowly walked up the beach. Realizing the stupidity of my actions, I started to shiver. 'Never go swimming when you have nothing to warm you up after.' My mind scolded me. Although I live in Washington, I am definitely not a big fan of cold weather. It's tolerable, and I love playing in the snow every once in a while, but it's just a pain in the ass when you have to walk somewhere and freeze your non-existent balls off. As I started towards the group, a guy (a very, very good looking guy who looked about 20 or something) jogged slowly towards me. "Hey, you look like you're freezing; would you like to come sit with my friends and I until you get warm?" He asked in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. Not that I had much contact with guys but that doesn't matter. "Umm…sure, thanks." I said quietly, trying not to let my teeth chatter. As we started walking, the man held his hand out to me. "I'm Jacob Black, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled shyly. "Addison O'Reilly, it's a pleasure." He grinned at me, and my heart flipped. All I could do was smile back. As we reached the group, some of the people turned to us with a questioning look. "Guys, this is Addison, Addison, these are my friends. That's Sam and his wife Emily, Seth and Leah who are siblings, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady." They all either waved or said hi as I looked around at their faces. My smile was nervous as I looked them over. Not a single one of the men was wearing a shirt, and they all are completely gorgeous. All of them had to be 20 or older, and the girls looked younger. Emily's face held scars that brought up too many questions, so I tried not to linger on her. Jacob sat down and pulled me to the seat next to him. Conversation buzzed all around us, but he seemed to not pay any attention to it.

The heat of the fire was drying my clothes slowly, but it helped my body warm up faster; I was no longer shivering. "I haven't seen you around here before, where are you from." He asked while grabbing a bottle of soda and handing it to me. I smiled in thanks before replying: "I'm from Port Angeles, this is my second time down in La Push…it's breathtaking. Where are you from?" "I'm from here, we all are actually…except Emily, she moved down here a long time ago though so we usually just include her." He said jokingly. I opened my soda and took a small sip. If he was from here he probably knew the forests pretty well. "So, what's it like living somewhere so beautiful?" I asked seriously. La Push is a lot different than Port Angeles. There are way more trees and scenery, and then there are the beaches. Port Angeles is just another tourist attraction. "When you've lived here forever, the area seems the same. The forests are amazing and are a lot of fun to run around in if you know how to get back out. The beaches are where most of us hang out, unless we're at each others houses. Everyone knows who everyone is here." He said, he looked pleased to be talking about the land he lived on, and it made the conversation easy, flowing, and peaceful. For the next half hour we just asked questions back and forth. I found that he was only eighteen (not twenty plus) and that he had twin sisters who didn't live with him, and he lived at home with his Dad. His Mom had passed away when he was young. Jake doesn't have any pets, and he spends most of his time with the group that sits around us. All in all, he's very interesting, and nice. I told him all about myself as well, except I didn't mention my disorder. I really didn't want to scare him away. "Would you like a hotdog?" He asked as the conversation dwindled while grabbing a paper plate. I nodded and he handed me the plate while grabbing a hotdog, and a stick, and settling it over the fire. After a minute or two he handed it to me and reached over for a bun. "So, Addison right? What brings you down here anyways?" One of the guys, Quil I think, asked. "My Father used to come here a lot, and since I saw it, I've wanted to come back. So, today I decided I would." I said with a small smile. Strangers make me nervous, well…except for the weird sudden non-nervousness that welcomed Jake. Quil nodded and grinned at me before going back to his conversation with another one of the guys, Embry. I silently ate my hotdog as Jake scarfed down a third. The sun had fully set, and looking at my watch, I saw that it was already five till eight. I stood and looked at Jake. "It was very nice meeting you, and thank you for letting me sit around with everyone. I really appreciate it." He stood up as well. "It was a please," he said, taking my hand, "I hope we see each other again. Do you have a number I could reach you at?" He asked. Nodding, I said "I don't have a pen or paper, do you?" He shook his head. "Emily, do you have a pen and paper?" He asked the woman with the scarred face. She nodded and pulled out a little pocket book with an attatched pen and handed it to Jake. "The number is 602-1001, it's my house so don't be surprised if my Mom answers." I said softly with a smile. He wrote it down and looked back up at me, "Thanks Addison, I'll talk to you sometime soon." He said sweetly. I nodded before turning and slowly walking up towards the Hummer. A smile on my face the entire way.


End file.
